To Touch
by Alisx123 - GambitRemy
Summary: Rogue's thoughts on her stigma to her powers as well as my interpretation of the pressures she has to deal with having these powers. Gambit Remy LeBeau reaches out to her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue or Gambit. Marvel does. I just borrow them for occasional fantasies and stories.  
  
Background Info: This story is set in the X-Treme X-Men comic series after Rogue & Gambit lose their mutant abilities. This is a short story of how I think it should happen to start appearing and Rogue's thoughts on her stigma to her powers as well as my interpretation of the pressures she has to deal with having these powers. I never wrote anything this short before but this may be developed into a larger story if you gals/guys want it to.  
  
To Touch  
by Alisx123@yahoo.com  
  
Rogue closed the door to her room and leaned against it for a few minutes hoping that he wasn't going to follow her and maybe if he did then she would hear him. After waiting a few minutes and hearing nothing she locked the door and curled up on her bed. She loved Remy but she needed to not have him near her right now. Every time he came near her she felt like touching him or being close to him and it was driving her crazy. The tease of not having powers and suddenly having them rush back on and off was unbearable. Along with the power rushes came the mutant abilities, memories and residual personalities. Momentary blasts of energy, shape shifting, blindness, personality lapses and temporary absorption was the story of her life now.  
  
Ever since she had woken up to find Remy comatose next to her because her powers had decided to come back temporarily, she had refused to sleep with him or let him near her. Considering they lived in the same little house, this was a very hard feat to accomplish. His persistence didn't help either. Rogue had went shopping and brought long gloves, pants and long sleeved turtlenecks to cover up as much skin as possible despite the fact that they lived in sunny California. She left her job as a mechanic and barely even left their house unless it was to go for a walk. Being an untouchable again was something she tried not to think about, she had almost hoped that THAT power would just never come back.  
  
"Chere? Talk to me, ma coeur. Let me come in." A familiar smooth Cajun voice sounded from behind her door.  
  
"That lock ain' gonna keep you out, Cajun." Rogue retorted burying her face into the pillow and forcing the Wolverine growl that was threatening to erupt from her throat down.  
  
"You're keeping me out, chere. I'm not going to invade your privacy like dat but I do want to talk to you. Maybe you give me a break, eh?" His voice was sultry with somber humour and Rogue felt her heart swell up. She could feel his lips curling into that sexy grin and- she stopped her thoughts then and forced his residual personality back into the foremost part of her mind. She didn't want to assume his personality. She just wanted to love him and be with him. Not BE HIM.  
  
"Je t'aime, chere. Toujours. S'il vous plait?" He pleaded from behind the door in response to her silence.  
  
"Ah love you too, Remy. That's why ah can't be near you right now." She said finally after she managed to temporarily get her mind together. It felt a little clear now. She wasn't sure how long it would last or if she was still untouchable but she did not want to find out by brushing against him.  
  
"You're all covered up, chere. Just because we can't touch skin-to-skin doesn't mean we can't be near eachother. You aren't even talking to me. We're past dis chere." Remy's soothing voice sounded so good to her ears and she wanted to curl up in his arms and feel safe like everything would be ok.  
  
"We can do dat, chere. Just say yes. I'll open de door and we can do dat. You won't absorb me."  
  
She blinked and to answer her unspoken question he said, "You were projecting your thoughts. Don't do dis alone, chere. Say yes."  
  
"Yes." Rogue whispered in a low voice tinged with a familiar African accent. The air in the room enveloped around her at a pleasant temperature and moved wet strands from her tear streaked face as Remy deftly unlocked and opened the door. He noticed the breeze but ignored it as his eyes focused on his objective. He crossed the room and put a sheet over her sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.  
  
She buried her face against his chest after noticing that he was covered from head to toe in one of his dark thief bodywear. The only skin uncovered was his face and the fingers that would have normally been free were covered by gloves. He held her tightly and it was comforting to her to be so close to him again. It had been just a few days but not being able to touch him or be afraid of killing him and hearing his thoughts in her head was unbearable.  
  
"Ah love you, Remy. Ah really do. Ah wish things didn't have to be this way. It's not fair to you. Being with a woman who can't even touch you." She said sadly holding him tightly and his embrace tightened around her protectively. Remy leaned down, kissed her hair and caressed her cheek tilting her head up to look at him.  
  
"You've touched me more dan any woman ever has in my entire life, Roguey." He murmured kissing her again and moving the hair out of her face. "An' more dan any other woman ever will. Toujours."  
  
Finis  
  
P.S. Short and sweet. I may expand upon this to be a full story to explore Rogue's powers and Remy/Rogue's relationship as their powers return from the current storylines of the X-Treme X-Men comic timeline. 


End file.
